The Note
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: A one shot before I leave on vacation. Let me know what you think. It is just a quick simple story.


**A Heads Up: A lot of you probably got my private message. I normaly stay netural in these things as well. The only reason why I did this is because I know someone who went through similar problems, even worse from a certain point of view, and I have seen what it has done to him, and he never got help or support. I won't bother mentioning it on the story, I just want you to know why. **

**Anyway, this a one shot before I leave for vaction, hope you enjoy. It is CGI.**

**The Note**

The chipettes had only been living with the chipmunks for only a few months, but they were having the time of their lives. The girls enjoyed their time with the boys. To them, it was a dream come true to be living with them.

They thought maybe they would hang out, but never live in the same house.

It was summer vacation, so all of them were busy with their music. The chipettes were becoming bigger and bigger, as they preformed with the chipmunks. But now, it was time for them to just relax and be themselves.

They were spending a few days at home, just to unwind, but unfortuantly, the last few days were nothing but storms and rain, confining everyone inside. They all sat, watching the tv, their eye locked on nothing else, exept for Alvin, who's gaze would occationally turn to Brittany, only to quickly turn away before she could notice. He just gave a quiet sigh as he turned back to the tv, trying his best not to look back.

"You guys enjoying the movie" Dave yelled out from the kitchen.

"Only if you like seeing a lot of impossible scenario's take place" replied Simon. "Oh come on Simon" exclaimed Brittany, "it is sweet, leaving a note in a mail box, then finding each other two years later".

"That's just it" replied Simon, "Time travel is impossible, not to mention, that it is focused on one mail box".

"Movies don't have to make sense" replied Jeanette, "It is the meaning that counts". "Well, I think the meaning is that writers aren't even trying anymore". Alvin remained silent, as everyone continued on next to him.

"Well, I think it is cute and romantic" Brittany replied. "Leaving a note, saying your feelings. It is sweet". Alvin's ears perked up as he began to concintrate on what Brittany was saying. "Don't you think Alvin?" she asked as she turned towards him.

"Don't bother asking him" replied Theodore. "Yeah" Simon said, "he hates all that love stuff. Thinks he is to cool for it". "I can't believe that" said Jeanette. "I think he has a soft spot somewhere".

"You haven't lived with him as long as we have" replied Simon. "He could barely manage to say 'I missed you' to Dave". Trust me, there is nothing there".

Alvin could feel his anger rise as he struggled to keep his mouth shut. "If only they knew" Alvin said to himself as he continued staring at the tv.

"Wow, I insult Alvin, and he says nothing" said Simon as they all focused on him.

"Oh trust me, I would like to say something, but if I did, Dave would run in here screaming my name" Alvin replied.

"So what do you think of romance?" asked Brittany, as they again focused on Alvin. Alvin bit his lip. He would like to say it, to tell them, but he felt embarrased by it. "I think it is bull" he replied. "There is no such thing as love at first sight and all that".

"That's to bad" replied Brittany. "I guess you will never feel love then". Alvin fell silent, not saying a word, afraid the words would slip out. "Too bad for me" Alvin shrugged as he looked back at the tv.

"I hope that is I get a love letter one day" Brittany said as they all turned back to the tv. "I think it is cute and romantic". Alvin just remained quiet, as a idea began to form in his head. "Kids, dinner" Dave yelled out.

Eleanor then turned off the tv as they all stood up and went for the kitchen.

The whole dinner, they discussed their plans for the nexy few days, what they were going to do, and etc. After dinner, everyone went back to the living room, but as soon as they resumed the movie, Alvin stood up to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going Alvin?" Eleanor asked as they wall watched him walk out. "I had enough romance for one night. I am just going into the bed room to listen to some music". Alvin the turned to leave, as he heard everyone give a small sigh.

Alvin walked into the room he and his brothers shared with the chipettes. He climbed up the ladder to his bed, and rested his head on his pillow, his mind running over one thing.

He lost all track of time, as he felt his cheeks turn warm and his fur ruffle over what he was thinking. "What the heck" Alvin said as he turned over and climbed off his bed. He then went up to the small counter between the two bunk beds, and reached into the drawer, grabing a small piece of paper.

After several attempts, with lots of crumpled paper in the waste basket, Alvin finally had written down what he was thinking. He read it over and over again, his heart melting more and more each time he did.

"One day" Alvin said quietly, "but not today". Suddenly, the bed room door opened, as the chipmunks and chipettes walked in, all of them talking about the movie. Taken by surprise, Alvin quickly folded the paper, and threw it into the drawer.

He quickly jumped into his bed and did a casual pose. "Enjoy the movie?" he asked as he looked down. "It was cute" said Jeanette, "you should have watched it".

"I already know how it ends. They somehow found each other, and they lived happily ever after. It is the same with all romance movies".

Everyone just gave another sigh as they all moved into far corners of the room to change, staying out of sight from each other. Once everyone was ready and in bed, Dave came in, making sure everyone was ready then shut off the light.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone was sitting having breakfast, while Dave stood a few feet away, reading the paper. Nobody was saying much because of the food, but everyone almost jumped when they heard what sounded like a piece of glass shadering.<p>

Every head in the room jumped up, trying to find the source. "Shoot" replied Jeanette. Everyone looked and could see her holding her glasses, her finger poking through where one of the lenses where. "One of my lenses poped out" she said as she placed her glasses next to her.

"Don't you have a spare?" asked Dave as he picked up the glasses. "I do, they're in our room" she said as her eyes began to squint, trying to see the food infront of her. "I know where they are, I can grab them Jean" replied Brittany as she stood up.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Brit" Jeanette said. Brittany then turned, leaving the kitchen and heading for the bed room.

Brittany quickly entered the room, heading straight for the counter between their beds, and climbed up to the first drawer. The drawer was already slightly open, so Brittany jumped in, and began to search for Jeanette's glasses.

Her paws sifted through all the junk, as she continued searching. Then one thing caught her eye. Just infront of her, was a folded paper. It was partcially open, allowing her to see her name on the inside. Out of curiousity, she grabed the paper, genly opened it up, and began to read.

_Brittany_

_A lot of people say I have no feelings. And the ones that I do have, they say I am too cool to show. Part of that is true, I do feel, and I don't show it. It is not because I am too macho, it is because it embrasses me. And the one emotion that embarasses me the most is love. _

_That's right, you read right, love. It is not love for family that embarasses me, or love for singing. It is love for another girl. And that girl is you. _

Brittany almost felt her heart leap out of her chest as she read that. "He loves me!" she said quietly. She then looked back down to the letter, seeing what else Alvin had to say.

_When I saw you for the first time, something inside me clicked. And from there, it turned into love. I love everything about you. How smooth your sweet aurburn hair looks, how soft your lips look, how calming your blue eyes are, how funny you are, how caring you are, and how beautiful you look to me. I could keep going, but it would take a while._

_I don't think I would ever have the guts to say all this to you in person, plus, you also mentioned how you'd like to recieve a love letter. I don't know if you would ever get this, but I had to tell you in someway or another. I love you Brittany, and I always will. _

Brittany remained as still as a statue, her eyes reading again and again what Alvin had written. She could feel her cheeks burn and her fur ruffle at the thought of Alvin loving her as she gently folded the note, and placed it back down.

"I can't believe it" she said to herself, "Alvin Seville, the biggest rock star ever, loves me". A smile then began to form on her face as she put her hand over her heart, feeling it beating like crazy. "I love you too Alvin".

"Brittany, did you find the glasses?" Dave yelled out. Brittany quickly searched around, and saw them resting just infront of her. "Found them" she yelled back as she climbed out of the drawer.

Her heart was racing as walked back to the kitchen with the glasses in her paw. She climbed back up the counter and handed the glasses to Jeanette. "Thanks Britt" she said as she placed the glasses on her face. Brittany slowly turned her eyes towards Alvin, as he looked down at his plate, scarfing up whatever food was left.

Brittany gave a sweet smile as her eyes remined fixed on Alvin. She slowly walked back to her plate, her eyes still glued on him. She loved Alvin for the same reasons. She loved how thick his hair looked, how soft his eyes looked, and how cute he looked.

She sat down and continued to eat her meal. "So what is planned for today?" Dave asked as he set down his paper. "We have no idea" Eleanor replied as she turned to Theodore. "We hadn't really thought of it yet because of the rain".

Everyone looked to the window, at the rain drops slowly streaking down the glass. "Great" groaned Alvin, "another day stuck in this house".

"It does't have to be as bad as it seems Alvin" Dave replied. "You can make a fort, play hide and seek".

"Were not kids anymore Dave" Alvin replied. "That stuff is boring to us now".

"Well, what else are you going to do?" Dave asked as he eyed them all. Everyone fell silent, looking at each other, knowing he was right. "I guess we will have to" Simon replied, "we can't just watch tv all day".

"Yay" Alvin replied sarcasticly. "Alvin" Dave said in a stern tone, "don't".

Alvin then passed his paws over his lips, indicating the ziping signal. "Alright then" Dave said as he stood up, grabing his car keys. "I have to go out for a few hours to grab some things. And I want everyone to behave" he said as he gave Alvin another stern look.

"Relax Dave" Alvin replied, "everything is in my capable hands". "That's what scares me" Dave said as he moved to the front door. "Be good" he yelled as he walked out the door.

The chipmunks all sat on the table, looking at each other. "Do you want to play hide and seek?" Jeanette asked. "You can't be serious" Alvin groaned. "It is better then just sitting around" Jeanette replied. "I think it is better then just sitting around" Brittany replied as she stood up. "Who is going to count?".

"I will" Theodore replied. "I am good at finding things". Everyone then turned to Alvin.

"Well" Simon said as they all crossed their arms. Alvin remain silent for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "Fine" he groaned and he stood up. Everyone then looked to Theodore and smiled. "Alright Theo" said Eleanor, "start counting".

Theodore then ran to the far corner of the kitchen, and covered his face as he bagan to count. Everyone instently scattered, running for whatever spots they thought were good hiding spots.

Brittany wondered through the halls of the house, trying to find the perfect spot. As she glanced room through room, she suddenly saw Alvin climbing into Dave's closest, and hide up on the top shelf, under a bunch of old shirts.

Brittany felt her heart race as she entered the room, and into the closest, closing the door behind her.

"Who's there?" Alvin whispered from the top shelf. Brittany jumped onto one of the shirts hanging inside, and climbed up to the top shelf. She could see a lump under one of the shirts, and he crawled underneath until Alvin was in sight.

"It's me" she whispered as she laid down beside Alvin. "You know, there are other spots to hide" Alvin said, sounding a little nervous.

Brittany just gave a soft giggled, as her eyes adjusted to the dark. "I figured, it would be fun to hang out with you for a while, alone".

Alvin said nothing, his face taking on a nervous look as he looked away.

The air was thick with tension as the two of them just continued laying next to each other. "Alvin, you consider me a friend, don't you?" Brittany finally asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, of course" Alvin replied, his voice still sounding a little uneasy. "And you know friends can tell each other anything. What they are feeling, what is going on, and problems they are having".

"Yeah, I know all that" Alvin replied. Brittany then locked hers eyes with Alvin's, his eyes calming her neveres. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asking caringly. Alvin just shook his head, and shrugged, "No, nothing. Nothing is bothering me".

Brittany then looked down at her paw, then slowly extended it towards Alvin's, gently grabing it. She could feel her whole body heat up from the touch as she looked back into his eyes. "I have something I want to tell you. I read your note you wrote to me".

Alvin suddenly fell silent, his face taking on a embrassed look. "What note?" he said quietly. "I have no idea what you are talking about" he said looking away.

"Don't play dumb Alvin" she giggled "you've done that to many times". "I don't see what is so funny" he shot back, "I look like a fool right now".

"You are a fool Alvin" she smiled, "but I think that is really cute about you".

Alvin then looked up, his eyes bulging wide open. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard" she said as she inched closer to him. "I think it is cute, the way you act when you think you are a fool". Alvin just remained silent, looking at Brittany in disbelief. She just gave Alvin a sweet smile, her heart racing like crazy as she gently stroked his paw.

"Br-Brittany, what are you saying?". Brittany then slowly began to inche her head towards Alvin's, her eyes slowly starting to shut as she did. Alvin suddenly found himself moving towards Brittany as well, his eyes slowly starting to close as well.

As their lips meet, they suddenly felt what was almost like a jolt of electricity flow through their bodies. Brittany could feel Alvin's paw slowly reach around the back and gently support her head. Her whole body tingled as she and Alvin continued their kiss.

She then pulled away, reveiling a very surprised Alvin. "What just happened?" he asked as he looked at Brittany, still looking very surprised.

"We just kissed you dummy" she laughed. "I know that" replied Alvin, "I ment, what just happened between us". "I think it was a connection" replied Brittany. "It felt right. I might as well tell you I love you as well Alvin".

Alvin's jaw dropped as he starred in disbelief. "You love me as well".

"Yeah" Brittany giggled, "I think your note was sweet. Alvin Seville has a soft side, I like that" she said as she nuzzled her nose closer to his.

Their lips then met again as they began to kiss. This time, Brittany laid on her back, as Alvin went on top, as he ran his hands up and down her sides. She gave a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as both of them began to zone out.

They heard no noise, and saw nothing but each other as they continued kissing. Suddenly, both heard a small whisle. As the two of them became aware of the sound, it started to grow louder, until it almost sounded like a scream.

Both of them looked up to see the shirt they were under had been pulled away, with all their siblings standing there, the chipmunks frozen, with the chipettes screaming.

"Uh, hey guys" Alvin said nervously as he pulled away from Brittany. "I was uh, just helping Brittany" he said nervously. "With what" said Simon. "Preforming CPR" he said sarcasticly.

"Uh, yes" Alvin replied.

"Looked like more then just CPR" Jeanette said in shock. "It was fun CPR" said Brittany, as she gave Alvin a small grin. "More hands on" she said.

"We aren't stupid" said Eleanor. "We know what was going on". "Fine" said Alvin as he stood up. "Since you already saw what happened. I love Brittany, and she loves me. Does that answer your questions?". Everyone remained silent, still looking shocked.

Alvin then looked back at Brittany, and gave a small wink as he looked back to everyone else. "Now we must leave, you interupted us just as it was getting good" he snickered.

Everyone's jaw droped as Alvin turned back to Brittany and grabed her paw. "Come on, let's go some place a little more private". The two then climbed down to the floor, leaving their shock siblings behind.

**There, that will be it for about two or three weeks. I will back back by the 28th, and hopefully have some new story ideas. If you have a story idea you would like me to do, let me know, that way I can plan on my vacation. PM me or anything like that, I will be able to see it thanks to my phone. And I will still review all the other stories I am reading. In the mean time, have a great three weeks.**


End file.
